The mission of DTC/DTS focuses on developing novel diagnostics and therapies for cancer. These groups are working together to generate biomarkers and therapeutics that span initial research efforts through late-phase clinical trials. Clinicians, research nurses, and support staff from both groups have extensive experience with early-phase combination and single-agent studies and provide outstanding clinical care for patients with advanced malignancies. Over the past four years, DTC/DTS has continued to conduct early-phase clinical trials which have resulted in a number of publications and is coordinating several multicenter trials to open at leading drug development centers across the US.